The Confessions of Luna Lovegood
by Membrane
Summary: Harry Potter, The Chosen One. Luna Lovegood, as hard as she tried, could not help thinking he might be the answer to the freedom that has eluded her since birth. Dark themes. Luna, for the most part, is pretty stray from her original character. Don't worry, she'll get there eventually. Not sure if she'll have one, set romantic interest. Suggestions welcome.


**Just testing the waters here, with this story. Please, give your honest opinion.**

* * *

Looking towards the clock on my beside, I rose out of bed and slowly trudged out of my room. He must be wondering where I am by now. I let my mind wander as I made my way towards Lucius' chambers. The Chosen One. The very title made me giggle. The Chosen One. As if anyone, even the famous Harry Potter, could bring down the Dark Lord. The thought was ludicrous. And, yet… Why had all the Death Eaters seemed so grim to know the Ministry now thought Potter to be destined to bring down the Dark Lord? Surely, they could not believe such lies. Were they even lies? Did the baboons have it right? Was Harry Potter to be the Dark Lord's end?

The very idea frightened me. Would one boy put an end to the only life I've ever know? A life where the Order of the Phoenix were the ones thought to be unhinged. A life where the Dark Lord was essentially our Minister of Magic. I thought, for just a fleeting moment, what normal children were taught while I practiced the unforgivable curses on small animals. Had they been forced to endure the Cruciatus Curse when making a simple mistake while preparing a potion, or practicing a spell? What did the students of Hogwarts learn, anyway?

What kind of teacher was this Dumbledore? Even the Dark Lord recognized his talent. I had made the mistake of asking Avery who Dumbledore was, one fortunate day. He cackled merrily, placed me under the Cruciatus Curse for an agonizing few minutes, and walked away without answering my question. I was used to this behavior from the Death Eaters. They did not, and would not ever, accept my presence. They found utter delight in my lack of knowledge about the magical world.

No, I am not muggle born. I will have you know, proudly, I come from a family of pure blood wizards. The Blacks. Although, from shame, my mother changed my surname to Lovegood. How she came up with something so ridiculous, I will never know. Here, though, I'm treated as some ordinary mudblood. All because of my worthless father, Sirius Black. The man was a complete blood traitor. From what I heard, he kicked the bucket a couple of years ago. He never found out I even existed. Funnily, the one who wiped his face from the Earth was no other than my mother, Bellatrix Lestrange. The Death Eaters loved reminding me I was nothing more than a mistake. You see, given his choice, Sirius would have never laid with his own cousin, from what I'm told.

Although, mother is now married, she went through a phase. When she was younger, and first came across Sirius, she became obsessed. She would throw herself at him whenever she could. Bellatrix got rid of every romantic interest he ever had. She wore skimpy clothing whenever she would see him, and was bold enough to tell him, or supposedly tell him, "I'm going to make sure your cock is buried between my thighs, the entire length thrusting in and out of my quivering pussy while you grunt and thrust." I could not be sure if my mother would really say this. However, considering she was so in lust with Sirius that she slipped a love potion into his pumpkin juice one day and proceeded to fucking him dry for a month or two, it could very well be true. I doubt I would ever find out.

Anyway. Mother, now having gotten her way, grew bored of Sirius. She released him, and that was the end of it. I'm not sure why Sirius didn't try to pay her back for what she did. It is rumored that he quite enjoyed being mother's fuck toy, but would never admit such a thing. Either way, mum received a rather nasty surprise when she found out she was expecting. She was ashamed of ever being with a blood traitor. Even now, Bellatrix delights in taking out her shame and anger towards herself on me. Could I expect different? After all, she was absent from most of my childhood and adolescence. Locked up in Azkaban, and all that. What kindness could that woman possibly hold for me?

She left me with her sister and husband, the Malfoys. And so, they stowed me away from the world. While their son, Draco, ran around at Hogwarts, I was kept in my room, door locked, with no knowledge of the outside world. Former Death Eaters were my teachers. Very unkind, very aggressive. But, still. Aunt Narcissa always made sure I was well fed and well groomed. I'm rather fond of her. She tried to encourage a romantic relationship between Draco and I. It worked, for a short time. It was a wonderful, sweet relationship. We were each other's first. However, Draco changed. Rapidly. He became obsessed with finding an end to Dumbledore, a task the Dark Lord himself had assigned him, which Snape had to take over in the end, and now seemed terrified of the Dark Arts. Draco rarely looks my way, these days. I had too much on my mind to care.

I no longer had to stay locked up in my room. With Dumbledore gone and the Ministry of Magic fallen, many dark creatures and half breeds and Death Eaters took residence within the Malfoy manor. Keeping me locked away didn't seem a priority anymore. The Malfoys seemed much more preoccupied with the dangerous influences now around their son. I made sure, however, to avoid Bellatrix whenever possible. Mother had been back for more than two years, but her attitude towards me remained the same. Complete and utter loathing. I always wondered why mother kept me alive, seeing how much she despised me. The only answer I came up with was a grim one. You see, mother took to offering my body up to any Death Eater who was feeling.. "lonely."

Many had taken up the offer without a second thought. Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Crowe, Yaxley, Dolohov, and even Lucius Malfoy. Every encounter had been awful. The men were rough and unforgiving with me, often abusing my poor ass and leaving me with bite marks. None were gentle and sweet, as Draco had been. None, except his father. This encounter was the one that sickened me the most. He actually made love to me. He took me body slowly and lovingly, making sure I was comfortable with every one of his actions. I hated the man. I hated myself for letting this happen, for betraying Narcissa after all she had done for me. Ever since that night, Lucius thought it perfectly fine to press his erection against my backside or fondle my breasts whenever he ran into me. He often summoned me to his chambers when Narcissa was away, for "fun."

I don't think Narcissa will ever find out what her husband does to me. I hope not. I would not be able to bare seeing her misery at the news. I had finally reached my destination. Sighing, I reluctantly brought my hand up to the door and knocked. Harry Potter. The Chosen One. Did he really hold the power to vanquish the Dark Lord? Would he really put an end to all of this chaos? I suppose I, as the rest of the world, would just have to wait and see.

"Kitten. I thought you'd forgotten about Uncle Lucius. Well, come in. Narcissa will be gone the entire night."

I stepped into Lucius' room, cursing my luck. I would have to put up with this filth a complete night.

"Kitten, take off that clothing right now. You know your Master loves your body. Why are you trying to hide it away from him?" Rolling my eyes, I disrobed and felt Lucius slip his arms around my waist. Perhaps the Dark's Lords end would come. Perhaps it would mean greater things for us. For me. Perhaps, just perhaps, Harry Potter would be a savior to us all.

* * *

**And, yeah. This was intended to be a one shot, but I'm considering adding more chapters. Depends on how it's received by the FanFiction community. ^^"**


End file.
